For Zells Eyes Only
by This Ruined Puzzle
Summary: Zell has a secert admior I ended this (finally now i just need to finish the others)
1. Zells eyes only

For Zells eyes only

**For Zells eyes only!**

**_Authors note::_**_Ok well This is from Pigtails the librarian_   
_(i don't know how to spell so be aware!) just so you know**::**_

Zell   
I wanted to tell for soo long   
I tried to follow as you went across the world   
My Brave little solider(or SeeD should i say?)   
You never could really tell that I like you   
I always have ever since you walked into the library on the first day   
My Heart Skipped a beat   
So I wanna tell you this now that....   
I love you so much please be my Knight in white shinning armor!   
(or SeeD)   
Well get back with be as soon as you can   
-Pigtails 


	2. Passing on

For Zells eyes onlyCh2 Girl with Pigtails placed the note down   
"I could never ever let anyone see this"   
_~Will Jessica Clamers Come To The Libary...Report The To The Libary~_   
She placed down the note on her books   
"Well that's me" she smirked talking to her self in the mirror.   
She took the books and went out the dorm and left as she walked the note on her books fell off   
and she walked on....................   
Squall was leaving the Cafeteria he saw a piece of paper on the ground he picked it up and   
on the top of the note it read   
'for Zells eyes only'   
he tucked it in his pocket   
"Looks like Zell has a letter"   
he walked on to the entrance of the Garden he was meeting Rinoa for there picnic.   
Squall saw Rinoa she was wearing Blue jeans and a white blouse the only thing he   
ever saw her in was that dress at the dance and blue outfit (**_go figure_**)   
he gave her a big hug   
"Are you ready?"   
"Of course."   
"Well where do you want to go?"   
Squall pulled out a map from his pocket and in the process the note flew out   
and the wind blew it unnoticeable to Squall............ 


	3. Passin on from the Bra

For Zells eyes onlyCh3 Cid going down the elevator. He walked around   
walking towards the library.   
returning a book he had just finished.   
As he was walking he stepped on a piece of gum   
and the note was a few steps ahead of him he didn't notice either one   
of those things.   
he walked into the library   
Jessica saw Cid and walked up to him   
"Master Cid!?! Back so soon You just took that book out yesterday"   
"I know. but I just can't put down a good book..so do you have   
_'Strive for life'_ yet?"   
"yes, your lucky I was just about to put it away"   
she handed him the book and he handed him the other one she smiled   
and turned around as he walked off he looked down and saw paper   
on his shoe   
"how did that get there"   
he picked it off and tossed towards the trash...it of coarse missed   
Xu just walked in she **HATED** messes so she went to pick up the paper where   
she read   
'for zells eyes only'   
"hmmm"   
she smiled as she stuck it in her bra   
she walked up to Jessica   
"Do you have _'All Needed To Be A Seed?'_"   
"Nope sorry Xu but when it gets in i'll reserve it for you if you wish?"   
"Sure"   
she walked away out of the library and to the elevator on to the   
second floor to a class room where Zell was suppose to be talking about   
his life as a Seed   
she walked into the room   
she was about 10 minutes late   
she sighed   
"Guess i can't deliver the message"   
she saw Quistis on her way out   
"Quistis!"   
she shook her head slightly to get her self out of her daze   
"huh?"   
"You'll see Zell later...right?"   
"Yea i think so...why?"   
"I need you to deliver this"   
she pulls out the letter from her bra and handed it to   
Quistis she took it and read the top   
_'For Zells Eyes Only'_   
'hmmm does Xu have a thing for Zell?' she wondered   
"Thanks Quistis"   
"No problem"   
Quistis went to her dorm for alittle nap before going after Zell.........   
  



	4. The Great Search

For Zells eyes onlyCh4 Quistis woke up and looked at the note   
"I have to give this to Zell"   
She said aloud to her empty dorm she got up   
and headed toward the Cafeteria thinking the only   
place Zell would be for lunch. 

Squall and Rinoa had just got back from there picnic   
"Ohhh Crap!"   
"What?"Rinoa asked softly   
"I found a note for Zell and have to give it to him"   
"Ohh we'll lets find Zell!"   
"....We'll?"   
"Yes** we **got a problem with that?"   
"No Not At All"   
they went inside headed towards the training center   
thinking Zell would only be there since he loves fighting. 

Xu and Cid were going up after visiting with the cowardly Norg   
and as they came up they say Squall,Rinoa, and Quistis   
looking around for something/someone   
"What in the name of?"   
"Hmmmmmmmm lets see what there up to?"   
They went down to them and Xu looked at Quistis   
"Did you give it to him?"   
"nope haven't found him..._Yet_"   
Squall notice the paper in Quistis hand   
"HEY! That's Zells note that was in my pocket!"   
"Well Its for Zell and all that matters is that we find him   
and give it to him lets split up and search for him!"   
Squall and Rinoa Went up the elevator   
and   
Quistis and Xu searched around the 1st floor. 


	5. The Great Search II

For Zells eyes onlyCh5 Quistis and Xu didn't find him they looked everywhere the   
cafeteria,Training Center,and his Dorm.   
They went to the step of the elevator and just sat down   
an wondered where he would be?   
Rinoa and Squall had same amount of luck that   
Xu and Quistis had   
Squall walked out of the elevator and down to them   
"No luck ether?"   
"Nope not really."Quistis stated   
"We checked everywhere up stairs" Rinoa said blowing brushing the hair   
out of her face   
"ohh and down"   
"Well we looked everywhere except the library"   
they all laughed   
"Zell at the library?!"   
"Well...thats the only place we didn't look..." Xu said softly   
they all got up and went toward the library....... 


	6. for Pigtails eyes only!

For Zells eyes onlyCh6 Jess   
I see you working in the library   
I sometimes see you looking at me   
Or is this just my eyes deceiving me? 

I like you a lot if you didn't already know?   
I know Im not as smart as you   
(or as good looking?)   
But I do like you 

So if you would some how tell me   
how you feel   
Because as you can plainly see   


Im in love with the girl in Pigtails 

_Zell_


	7. At The Library

For Zells eyes onlyCh7 Zell Picked up his note   
he walked towards Jess the librarian unsure weather   
or not to give it to her he just held onto it tightly   
in his palm he felt the sweat form in his palm so he goes   
to put the note in his pocket   
to be sure not to ruin it   
but only his hand dropped in his pocket the note fell on to the floor   
for anyone's eyes to reach....   
he walked up to Jess but at the last moment chickened out   
he walked back to look for some books   
On the Great Wars of the past 

As Zell went to the back Squall,Rinoa,Xu,and Quistis   
"Well he has to be in here well unless Cid finds him else where" Xu said   
as if she knew some secret about the Garden   
"Well lets start looking" Squall said with a sigh.   
Xu went down to tie her boots when she found the note Zell had wrote   
"hmmm?"   
"What now?"Squall question   
"I found another note only this is to Jess"   
"_Jess_?"Rinoa said giving Xu a questionable look   
"You know the Librarian here" Qustsis said with a hint of a guess   
Xu nodded   
They looked around and saw both them in the center of the Library 


	8. Showing there true feelings?

For Zells eyes onlyCh8 Jess went back to her dorm to find that the love note   
wasn't there!!! 

she looked high and low in her room for it... and knew   
if someone else told Zell and it wasn't her   
well she was to make **sure** it would be her   
that tells him....   
....no matter how chicken she may feel 

*****************************************   


Zell went to go to the library to give his heart   
on a paper to Jess but to his astonishment it wasn't there   
then he notice he didn't have pockets!   
he hit his hand to his head   
"Where could it be?" he wondering quietly to himself   
he knew what he had to do he had to tell her himself before   
someone found it and mocked him and going to her first he   
headed towards the library.......****

******************************************   
****

Squall, Rinoa, Quistsis, Xu, and Cid they were stumped was   
love blooming all over the garden or was it just other things such as   
maybe it was just friends   
"Well shouldn't we find them to let them know that we have there notes?"   
Rinoa said eagerly to leave just to go anymore other than this silence... 


	9. The Conclusion

(Brief Author note: I'm going to end this story not how I planned to (not that I had a plain but that's not the point))

The Collusion 

Zell Decided he couldn't hide his feelings and he knew he only had the guts to say this once and only once

But as he was walking to Jess

Rinoa and the rest saw him and Rinoa was going to Zell to give him note

As she did that Squall took Jess's note to give to her. 

Rinoa walked to Zell to give him his note, but he didn't want it

"Zell, I have something for you!"

he looked at Rinoa

"Look you may not understand but I got something to do right now"

Squall on the other hand went to Jess

"Here's your note you"

"what note?" Jess said as she looked from the computer to Squall

he rolled his eyes

"Its your note just take it"

She was a bit muffled and shook it off

She had to get work done

Squall went back to Rinoa and explained

"Ya, well she didn't really care for the note ether maybe it's the wrong person?"

"No couldn't be…could it?"

Rinoa pointed out to Squall Zell walking to Jess.

Zell walked nervously to Jess he was trembling

'what if she doesn't like you'

'what if she thinks you're a chicken wose?'

'what if she doesn't like your hair'

he had a million other 'What if'

but he shrugged it off and went for it

"Umm, say Jess?"  
"Y-y-ya?"

"I was wondering…would you like to get something to eat..l-l-l-l-later I mean if you want"

She smiled

"I would love to"

Fades to black shows over

(I may do Jess and Zell's First date or something later…)


End file.
